


blowjob.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: day 5i’m just realizing that i’m writing this in NNN
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	blowjob.

John whom was surprisingly still clothed, throughout hours is snogging, pressed Paul against the bed post, hands searching the younger’s bare quivering body. Lips attached to the set of skin that covered his neck, and teeth nibbling gently on the tender skin as his calloused hands began to squeeze at Paul’s waist. Paul hissed and sucked in a eager breath through clenched teeth, all the while snaking his hands down John’s backside to cup the perfectly rounded ass cheeks into both of his palms as John continued his attack.

Swiftly, John pulled away and grabbed both of Paul’s wrists with one hand. Paul gasped, genuinely surprised as John slammed his own hands above his head and his already widened eyes seemed to expand more at the single finger wagging shamefully in front of his face.

“Tsk, tsk.” John winked, with a cheeky smirk simultaneously sending goosebumps and tremors down the younger’s body. Afterwards, John whipped off the loose tie from around his neck and tied it around Paul’s wrist and the pole of the bed post to keep his suspiciously curious hands tangled together.

Paul bent just head back against the pole as John leaned forwards again, resting spiteful kisses and possessive bites amongst the soft skin of Paul’s chest. The jelly feeling of Paul’s legs increased once John dropped down to both of his knees with a soft thud, long slithery tongue rolling against his bottom lip as he stared up defiantly at Paul through his eyelashes. “Fuck,” Paul moaned breathlessly, just from the perverted gaze John produced once their gazes locked.

John’s beautiful hands ran up Paul’s milky smooth thighs gingerly, head tilting in feign innocence as he squeezed them purposely. “Fucking beautiful you are Paul, look at you.”

Paul’s unusually shy and crumbling reaction was highly amusing to John on different levels. John leaned forwards, cheek brushing against the shaft of Paul’s erected cock as he huffed and ran a smooth line of that slithery, warm and wet tongue against his inner thighs.

Paul clenched his fists above him, and closed his eyes while he began to tremble with extreme sensitivity, just from the single brush of John’s cheek against the side of his cock. “John-”

John ran one hand onto the underside of Paul crotch open-mouthedly suckling the base of Paul’s cock as his warm hand fondled his balls. Paul arched his back off of the bed post, lips parting gorgeously as his eyes clenched to a close once John started to properly take him inside of his mouth. “Yes- yes, finally.”

John hummed, relishing in the breathless and impressed Paul Mccartney trembling pleasantly above him. Paul tasted, simply — utterly _immaculate_. John was drowning in the heat of the moment, eyes determinedly fixed on the task before him as if he was born to do it. His lips tightened around the head of Paul’s cock, and he flattened out his tongue to run it against the head which made Paul jolt all the way into John’s mouth.

“Jesus-” Paul literally squeaked. John grasped his legs before he could fold them, and fall straight on his bottom which would awkwardly fuck the moment up. “Do that again, that thing you did with your tongue.”

John pulled all the way off, and lazily twisted his hand around Paul’s cock as he slowly wanked him. John gazed up almost mockingly at him, and stuck his drenched tongue out, flattened it before leaning forwards to Paul’s cock. Paul watched closely as John ran his tongue against the head for the second time, which made spikes of pleasure rack up his body.

“Gonna cum for me Macca?” John eventually asked, before going back in to caress Paul’s cock with his mouth again.

“Yes- yes-” Paul panted pathetically, hips bucking into John’s mouth as the older bobbed his head in a slow, torturing pace. “Please John,”

“Mm.” John hummed in reply, sucking persistently as he nodded his head to give Paul to the go.

Paul’s breath hitched delightfully.

John pulled off again, jerking Paul furiously as he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue all the way out as the younger man’s breathing began to speed up. Paul felt his knees buckle again but this time he depended on his self control to stay up, feeling all the muscles in his body become loose, his jaw drop to let out a loud moan that resembled John’s name a bit too identically. Several ropes of thick cum spurted out of Paul, with each labored gasp as Paul’s hips began to stutter aimlessly.

John keened slightly in grace as the strings of cum landed on his face, a few in his mouth, near his eyes and on his hair. After a few seconds, Paul witnessed the most dirtiest movement John made that night. Paul almost fainted at the way the John opened his brown, lustful eyes so slowly, so deviously and almost on cue while running a slow tongue along his cum stained lips.

“That’s a good boy, made a mess all over my face.” John said lowly, standing up on his two feet which had fallen asleep but he hadn’t seem to be in the mood to complain.

Paul shivered at how low John’s voice became, how sultry and sore it seemed to be, especially after taking Paul’s cock down his throat. “Had no choice.”

John looked at him expectantly, watching at how tired Paul seemed to have gotten after such an intense orgasm. “You’re so cute.”

“Piss off.”

John snickered, reaching up to untie Paul’s hands. “How about I piss on you instead.” 

The disgusted, but _curious_ look on Paul’s face was too good to not laugh at.

•••


End file.
